Brave of Magic
by Blitza
Summary: When Harry and Sirius fell through the veil they didn't expect to find themselves in old Japan, during the time of lords and ninjas, or a certain priestess with a penchant for darkness. Come forth the Eleventh Element, Magic!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Harry falls through the veil with Sirius they find themselves in ancient Japan, during the time of lords and ninjas, as well as a certain priestess with a penchant for darkness. Come forth the eleventh brave, Magic!

* * *

Harry moaned as wakefulness descended on him. Had he slept in late and not been woken up by Ron?

Birds twittered about the air.

Birds? The tower didn't have birds.

Hard earth and sharp stones pressed into his back.

The ground? Mrs. Weasley would never let him sleep on the ground.

Sunlight burned into his eyelids.

Sunlight?

Harry opened his eyes.

_Oh crap. _

* * *

Sirius growled at the smell of rabbit. His stomach grumbled. He licked his jowls. He was hungy. Sirius sniffed again and froze.

Harry. He smelled Harry. Memories rushed in. Voldemort. Wormtail. His cousin, Bellatrix.

The veil. He had gone through the veil.

Harry. Harry had followed him.

****!

His eyes burst open...

to something he really didn't expect.

_A forest? The veil of death leads to a forest? _

A gasp startled him from his thoughts. He turned his head to see green eyes staring at him with surprise.

"Harry?" He asked, or tried to. It came out as more of a bark than anything human. He blinked before looking down at fur covered paws. _Oh... _Well that explains that. Now if only the rest of it could be so easily explained.

Like why Harry currently looked about five years old.

Or was dressed in some really fancy Japanese clothes. Or why they were in a forest in the first place. Yeah, explain that reasoning and logic.

Harry was dressed in a soft green child's robe with silver and black flowers patterned on it. A black cap rested upon his head with a silver moon sewn onto the side. In short, Harry looked like the young heir to some foreign lord.

He was so not going to be happy.

* * *

"Siri?" Harry asked. Sirius blinked and shook himself back into reality. He nodded and Harry relaxed.

"So, this is what's on the other side of the veil?" He asked. Sirius tilted his head to the side and Harry could practically see the cogs and mechanisms turning in his head. "Why don't you turn back to a human? Then we can talk." Sirius nodded and stood. Harry had just enough time to wonder if Sirius's animagus form had always been that big before Sirius's human form was towering over him.

Sirius's sixteen year old human form. With very fancy Japanese traditional robes on. Wow. Who knew a little less aging and some nice clothes could change so much.

Sirius was currently dressed in a deep blue Japanese robe with a black obi. Over that he wore another robe, though this one was held open and quite loose. It was also a deep brown with light blue wolf patterns on the bottoms. For shoes he wore soft slippers of a black color.

_He will either be overjoyed or horrified. Wait, if he reverted to a sixteen year old what did I revert to?! _

"Harry," Sirius murmured as he scooped Harry into his arms. For a moment the two just stayed there. Then Harry started to squirm.

"Siri, you're crushing me." Harry whined. Sirius pulled back.

"R-right. Harry... you came after me." Sirius said.

"Yes." Harry answered matter of-factly.

"But why? Harry that was reckless!" Sirius exclaimed, horrified.

"And why should i have stayed? You're my family, Siri. Without you, I'd be all alone." Harry said as he hunched his shoulders. Harry knew that had been reckless but he couldn't help it. Sirius was the last thing he had. Sure, Ron and Hermione were great, but they were being paid by Dumbledore to look out for him. Sure he knew they had made a sort of friendship but it wasn't anything special. It was more like they put on a front to the world before going their separate way when not in public view. Sirius really was the only one he had. He was also the only adult Harry had ever trusted. Harry had felt so happy when Sirius had asked Harry if he wanted to come stay with him. It was like his life was about to change for the better. And then Pettigrew had gotten away and his dreams had shattered like newly frozen ice. When Harry had seen Sirius fall through the veil it hadn't been a choice. He needed to go.

"Pup, what if the veil really had killed us?"

"Then I would be with you, and Mum, and Dad." Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh..." Sirius said, at a loss for words.

"So... what now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I mean we went through the veil. Nobodies ever come back from the veil before. Its probably safe to assume going back is impossible. Damn... I was so looking forward to seeing Peter courted off to Azkaban. Anyway, I don't think we're ever geting back there, we should probably find out where we are. Or at least get some food or something. Right now we could starve." Sirius said. Harry nodded being quiet.

"Siri, where do you think we are? The plants are really different from back home." Harry said after a moment. Sirius shrugged.

"Beats me, wonder if they have any good drinks here?"

"Sirius! We're thought to be dead, in a foreign land, and you're thinking about drinking? What the bloody hell?!"

Sirius burst into laughter, "Knew that'd get a rise out of you!" Harry blinked at the sight of his godfather, bent over laughing his rear off. He blinked, sighed, and shook his head. Somethings you just can't change, no matter the situation.

* * *

Harry sighed as he poked the fire. Why did Siri do this to him?  
Did he want Harry to die of boredom? Harry sighed again. After Sirius had stopped laughing he had gone out to scout and look for food and had told Harry to stay and sit by the campfire. Apparently, Harry's now child sized legs wouldn't be able to keep up.

_Stupid Siri... _

Harry frowned. Just because he was a bit smaller didn't mean he couldn't protect himself.

"That's it! I'm not staying here any longer!" Harry said as he stood up. Picking a random direction, Harry started off. It didn't matter if Harry got lost; Sirius could just sniff around to find him. A couple of minutes into his walk, Harry began to pick of strange noises.

_Clang! Clong! Blang! _

It sounded almost like...

A blade fight! Harry burst into a run towards the sound. Some one could be hurt! Sure enough as he got closer Harry could hear the sound of someone soulful sobs that seemed to resonate somewhere within him rang out through the forest.

Unfortunately that could not ready him for the sight that awaited him.

_A ninja! That's so cool! _

Okay,so maybe that wasn't the appropriate response to seeing two ninja fighting over some poor weirdly dressed priestess but still _coool!_

The first ninja had black hair and black clothing lined in white with a huge sword thingy. The second ninja had long red hair bound in a braid about his neck with white clothing. The priestess looked just like the pictures in books except she had bare shoulders and she showed her legs. A moment later he shook off his daydreaming as he realize just what was wrong with this picture from a fairy tale. First of all the priestess was tied to the tree and crying, the black ninja was bloodied and torn, barely standing, the red ninja didn't have a scratch on him, and finally but certainly not the least, the priestess's headband was pouring out dark magic. Not just leaking, literally it pouring it out. It danced across the area and tingled on Harry's skin. The tree the girl was tied to seemed to tremble and shake with the magic; the bark darkening before flaking off in soft bits of ash. The plants about her wilted and Harry could feel their agony.

_Something is seriously messed up here. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't hurt Saizo anymore!" Isanami cried out. Her hair pin glowed with evil as a dark circle of magic was realized. Saizo felt his blood freeze as the Iga ninja took notice.

"Well, isn't this interesting. Does your sadness awaken the power of Kushimitama?" He asked.

_No!_

"Shunko!" Saizo shouted as he charged forward recklessly. He had to get Hattori's attention away from Isanami, he had to! Hattori dodged and when he turned around Saizo felt the brunt of Hattori's special ability.

"Kasho Zamnai!"

"Eugah!" Saizo grunted as he fell back onto the ground and blood spurted from his wounds.

"No!" Isanami screamed. Hattori's cruel words rang through the clearing.

"If he had never met you, never had anything to do with you, this never would have happened to Saizo. "

"My..." She whimpered. Saizo shook his head gruffly.

"Isanami, don't listen to him!" Saizo shouted before grunting as Hattori's foot impacted on his diaphragm. _Damn it, that's not true! Don't believe him! _

"All the braves should have-"

"Shut up!" A young childish voice interrupted.

_Benmaru? _

No, this wasn't Benmaru, though they were around the same age. This brat had midnight black hair with forest green eyes. Though his face was pale, the child had a determined look in his eye they Saizo could remember seeing once upon a time in his own. A green robe with black and silver designs hung from his shoulders, wrapped with a silver obi. On his head was a black round hat with a silver flower embroidered into it. He held no weapon in his hands, yet held them seemingly at ready.

"You're wrong! Priestess, your friends aren't hurting because of you, they're hurting for you. The reason they stand up and fight, isn't because they have to because you dragged them into this, they're fight because getting a physical wound would be much better than the one they'll receive if they don't. Their fighting because losing you would cut their hearts right open. A physical wound can heal without scars if treated correctly. A wound to the heart can only scab over until the slightest prod opens it right back up again. They're fighting because they can't lose you." The kid said. Saizo had to blink. Had that really just come out of some little brat's mouth? It sounded kind of profound.

"Heh, perhaps perhaps not. It still doesn't change the fact that if Isanami had never met any of her braves they would all still be alive right now. It also doesn't change the fact that if you hadn't come here, you would still have your life." Hattori said. The kid froze for a moment as Hattori rushed towards him. Saizo struggled to stand as he felt the blood drain from his face. If Hattori killed that kid in front of Isanami... it would be the last straw. He could feel it.

Hattori's feet pounded against the ground, loud to his ears but silent to most others. Saizo struggled to his feet even though he knew it was futile. There was no way he could beat Hattori in this state. Hell, even without his injuries and exhaustion he would be no math for Hattori's speed. He was too late.

Hattori swung his blade. The kid's eyes widened.

"_Pop!" _

The kid disappeared.

One second he was there, the next he was gone. Hattori's blade slashed through empty air and Saizo heard a second pop from behind him.

Bleep- pov change- bleep

Harry was shocked at the situation. For a moment he listed the things he knew.

#1- the black ninja was named Saizo and he was fighting for Isanami the weird priestess.

#2 Isanami seemed to have some sort of ability with dark magic that she either couldn't control properly, or wasn't totally aware of.

#3 The evil dude wanted to make Isanami lose control for some reason, probably for some evil plan or something

#4 He had to do something... now!

"Shut up!" Harry shouted, interrupting the evil dude. He knew by the way they all looked at him that they hadn't been aware of him before.

_So much for all-sensing ninja, I guess they can get distracted just like everyone else. _

"You're wrong! Priestess, your friends aren't hurting because of you, they're hurting for you. The reason they stand up and fight, isn't because they have to because you dragged them into this, they're fight because getting a physical wound would be much better than the one they'll receive if they don't. Their fighting because losing you would cut their hearts right open. A physical wound can heal without scars if treated correctly. A wound to the heart can only scab over until the slightest prod opens it right back up again. They're fighting because they can't lose you." Harry shouted. It was true too. Harry had run after Sirius straight into the veil, knowing what it was. He could have died doing that. But he didn't care. Being dead was a blessing compared to losing someone he cared about.

"Heh, perhaps perhaps not. It still doesn't change the fact that if Isanami had never met any of her braves they would all still be alive right now. It also doesn't change the fact that if you hadn't come here, you would still have your life." Harry froze.

_Oops… I guess I made him mad. _

One second the man was on the other side of the clearing the next Harry saw cold steel slicing down. For a brief moment terror shot through him, enough to jolt his magic into action.

_Pop! _

Harry opened his eyes to find himself on the other side of the clearing, a few feet away from the priestess. For a moment the back of his mind wondered about what had just happened; how he had gotten from one side of the meadow to the other in an instant. But he could not dwell on those thoughts, now was the time for action. Harry rushed to her and grabbed a fallen kunai (a remnant from earlier during the fight) and sliced through Isanami's bindings.

"There, you're free!" Harry cried as the ropes fell to the ground.

"Well, now aren't you interesting. Barely out of toddling and already you can move faster than the eye can see. You would have made a good ninja. Sadly for you that is not to be now. All because of one little priestess who wouldn't come when she was told." The evil ninja said as he threw throwing stars at Harry.

"Aresto Momentum!" Harry shouted as he pointed his wand at the flying projectiles. The knives slowed and stilled in the air, before with a swish of his wand Harry sent them back they way they came. They didn't hit of course but Harry could see the surprise in the man's eyes.

"You are becoming annoying." That was all the warning Harry had before flashes of metal popped before his eyes. Harry's life flashed before his eyes and with a distinct _Pop! _Harry opened his eyes to the other side of the clearing once again. He gasped and stumbled as his feet hit the ground, the familiar feel of apparition finally jogging his memory.

_Harry was apparating! _

He didn't even know how to apparate. In fact, Harry could remember being told very specifically that children should never under any circumstance apparate. THere was a reason why only wizards of a certain age could get their license. If you apparated too early it would destroy your core leaving you at best a squib, at worse a ticking time bomb prone to blowing something up every time you got angry. Still though… Harry had to admit, apparating alone was better than side along apparition.

Much better.

Turning Harry watched as the evil ninja struggled to drag the blade out from the tree he had hit when Harry hadn't been there. Saizo, the good ninja, took this chance to launch his counter attack. Kunai whirled through the air at blinding speeds. The evil ninja deflected the blades fluidly, giving Harry just enough time to fire off his wand.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted. The red light flashed briefly through the air before colliding with its target.

_Plop…_

the evil ninja's body fell to the ground unconscious and Harry felt a flash of triumph before he realized something very important. He had just used magic in front on no-magicals.

Oops…

**Hey guys, guess what? I'm actually managing to sorta keep up the schedule I wanted when writing this. Also, yeah I know its another harry as a kid fic- its just he's so cute! I have my own little brother and I love him very much. Also an older Harry wouldn't really fit the plot line i have planned. Also if he's a kid the ninjas will be all why is a kid walking around alone, is he hurt; whereas if he was his normal age they'd be like, who is this, is he a threat. Plus I like giving harry a better childhood. sue me. Also, those of you who watched brave ten are probably like : there is no way Harry could have taken out Hattori with a stunner". well actually it wasn't just Harry if you remember. Saizo distracted him and then Harry fired off the stunner. and its also pretty funny. Though you'll get into that next time. Bye!**


End file.
